


untouchable / viráti

by adelajda



Category: Virals Series - Kathy Reichs
Genre: Czech, F/M, Fun, JustForFun, Mystery, OC, deepplot, idk - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelajda/pseuds/adelajda
Summary: Sophie se jako malá nakazila záhadným supervirem, díky němuž dokáže dělat věci, co normální lidé ne.K jejímu překvapení zjistí, že v Charlestonu se pohybuje parta stejně nakažených dětí - virátů.A kde je ten háček?V osobě, která ví o Sophiině tajemství.fanfikce na nejlepší Virus od Kathy Reichs
Relationships: Ben Blue/OC, Ben Blue/Victoria "Tory" Brennan, Chance Claybourne/OC
Kudos: 1





	untouchable / viráti

• p r o l o g •

Muž zaklapl těžké desky a s povzdechem je odložil zpět na stůl. Sám netušil, co si myslel, že najde. Četl je už po desáté a vždy se dozvěděl to stejné: nic. Usrkl si ze své sklenky plné vína, a pak se zahleděl ven z okna, které bylo přímo naproti jeho pracovního stolu. Pohled na noční New York ho uklidňoval. Na rozdíl od těch zpropadených desek, co se mu válely na stole.

Odsunul se od stolu a pomalu vstal, tak, aby se mu nezamotala hlava. Přešel k velkému oknu a opět si povzdechl. Nechápal, co mu uniká. Nic z toho, co měl, nedávalo smysl. Potřeboval nějaké pojítko všech indicií, které by ho dostalo k cíli.

Otočil se na patě svých společenských bot a vydal se na druhou stranu potemnělé místnosti. Bylo už kolem půlnoci, ale necítil se unavený, ba naopak, dal by si ještě další skleničku. Přešel až k spínači a zapnul chabé světlo, tak, aby viděl na terč. Byl čas zahrát si šipky.

Rozvážným krokem došel k rádiu a zapnul svou oblíbenou stanici, která fungovala 24 hodin denně; vážná hudba. Vedle leželo pouzdro a v něm šipky. Sáhl po něm a přešel na pomyslnou čáru před terčem. Vyndal první šipku, zamířil a hodil.

Trefil jackpot. Šipka doletěla přímo mezi oči blonďaté dívky. Sophie Williamsová.


End file.
